The new bella's life
by YsoloLaMiradaDaAmor
Summary: Bella se muda a Forks, para intentar superar una serie de sucesos en su vida. con la ilusión de tener un buen año escolar en su nueva ciudad no contaba con todos los obstáculos que tendría para llegar a la felicidad plena. un Edward diferente al que conocemos aparecerá en su vida y no de buena manera.
1. Chapter 1

Ser adolescente no es nada fácil. Sobretodo cuando no se tiene amigos.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie swan, pero mis padres me dicen Bella. Vivimos casi toda mi vida en phonix, donde todos los días son soleados y rara vez llueve.

En la primaria y la secundaria no tuve muchos amigos.

Mi padre es empresario y mi madre diseñadora. Gracias a sus trabajos era una de las adolescentes ricas de la secundaria, lo cual se suponía me haría popular pero no era asi.

Era otra marginada mas.

Solo por el hecho de que me gustara la poesía mas de lo que me gustaba leer revistas de chismes. O por que prefería escuchar Debussy a escuchar the pussycats dolls. Recuerdo que antes tenia amigos, era feliz con nuestras tardes y noches.

Pero todo cambio cuando paso a lo que suelo llamar como el "gran accidente" de mi vida. Mi mejor amiga, sofia, se había suicidado. Con tan solo 14 años ella había acabado con su vida. Sin importarle el dolor que dejaba al realizar eso. Ese acto de egoísmo que genero al sacarse su vida, y dejarme sola, en ves de pedir ayuda fue lo que hizo que nuestro grupo se separara.

Deje atrás a mis amigas, cada una hizo un grupo nuevo y a su manera supero el hecho de que sofia ya no estaba entre nosotros.

Pero yo no podía avanzar. No cuando cada lugar de phonix me traía un recuerdo de ella.

Por eso me convertí en bella la invisible.

Estaba 5 meses de cumplir 16, cuando mis padres llegaron con la noticia.

NOS MUDAREMOS A FORKS – dijieron al unioso.

Lentamente, como si temieran cual seria mi reacción.

Supongo que no contaban con tenerme gritando feliz. Y eso fue lo que paso. Grite y me emocione. Era como si la vida me estuviera dando otra oportunidad de vivir, de ser una adolescente normal y comenzar todo desde cero. De crear una nueva bella, de intentar tener amigos nuevos sin tener que recordar que fueron amigos de ella también. No es que quisiera olvidarme de mi amiga, si no que era hora de intentar superarla. Y forks sonaba como un buen lugar para ello.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno antes que nada, quiero decirles que es un capitulo corto ya que los demás serán mas largos, este es solo de presentación de Bella. Quiero agradecer a mi Beta, Gaby, que me esta ayudando con mi historia. Muchas gracias y espero que les guste este capitulo. Caro_

Capítulo beteado por Gaby Miranda, Betas FFAD.  
groups/betasffaddiction/

Subir al avión fue difícil, sentía que estaba dejando todo atrás, especialmente a Sofía. Algo en mí sentía que estaba mal sentirme bien al irme de ahí y poder empezar una nueva vida, aunque seguía de luto por su muerte.

Sé que nunca dejaré de extrañarla, ni siquiera encontraré a alguien como ella, pero tenía que continuar y mis padres se estaban esforzando para ayudarme.

Quedé asombrada por el gran verde de Forks, trasmitía una paz inmensa. Era pequeño pero me gustaba. Desde el auto pude apreciar los diferentes tipos de árboles, los lugares del pueblo, el centro y la gran escuela.

Para ser una persona que intentaba salir de una depresión, terminé en un lugar donde cualquiera, por culpa del clima, se deprimiría. Pero la verdad es que a mí el frio y la lluvia siempre me habían gustado.

Mi madre me había comentado que cerca de aquí, ya que estaba acostumbrada a mi antigua casa, había una playa. Esta se encontraba en la reserva de La Push. Estaba emocionada por ir y explorar todo este magnífico lugar que tenía ante mí.

Cuando el auto aparcó en una gran casa blanca, no podía creer que ese era nuestro nuevo hogar. La casa se encontraba en pleno bosque. No había casas alrededor, solo una gran casa color crema que se encontraba justo en frente de la nuestra.

Empecé a recorrer el lugar y era magnifica en todo sentido. Sus colores, la decoración y hasta los utensilios de cocina colgados en degrade en la pared de la cocina daban un toque único.

Cuando terminamos de acomodar todas nuestras pertenencias en nuestros respectivos cuartos, mis padres decidieron que era buena idea ir a cenar afuera, en alguno de los restoranes del centro. Por decisión propia, los convencí de que me encontraba bien pero que creía que era mejor para mí quedarme en la casa, tratando de adaptarme a los nuevos cambios y preparando las cosas para comenzar en la nueva secundaria al otro día.

Eso era lo que más miedo me daba de todo este cambio: la secundaria.

Donde conocería gente que me juzgaría sin saber nada de mí, solo con haber intercambiado tres palabras se iban a sentir con el derecho de poder decir quién era y quién no. Los chicos siempre son malos y más en la adolescencia. Tenía miedo de no encajar.

Estaba acostada en el patio trasero de mi nueva casa, la cual se conectaba con un gran bosque.

Uno debería pensar que me daría miedo estar ahí, sin rejas ni nada que divida mi casa del bosque, pero en realidad era reconfortante estar alrededor de tantos árboles, sentir el olor de la tierra y el pasto.

—Este lugar es mágico. –Me levanté del pasto y pude apreciar a mi madre sentada en un banco del patio—. Tan relajante, me hace olvidar de mis problemas, a ti Bella ¿te gusta estar aquí? –preguntó.

—Sí, me gusta. —Luego de mi respuesta corta y sincera, me levanté, sacudí mis pantalones sacando la tierra que me quedaba, fui hasta donde estaba ella, le di un beso en la mejilla y antes de marcharme di media vuelta y la observé—. Sabes, siento que aquí nos esperan grandes aventuras. —Me sonrió. Y decidí que había sido una gran charla con mi madre.


End file.
